Consuelo
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: "Justo como lo pediste." Toothless olfateó la curva ósea de un rostro tapado. "Ni muy lejos de tu familia, pero aun… aun cerca de los cielos." [Toothcup] [Respuesta al Reto #7 del Grupo FB Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.]


" **Consuelo."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon, Libros de Cressida Cowell.

 **Resumen:** " _Justo como lo pediste_." Toothless olfateó la curva ósea de un rostro tapado. " _Ni muy lejos de tu familia, pero aun… aun cerca de los cielos."_

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Toothless. Toothcup, si así lo quieres.

 **Categoría:** Amor, al que le vale un comino que sea entre un dragón y un humano. Drama. Tragedia. Future fic.

 **Notas:**

 **(1)** Respuesta al Reto #7 del Grupo FB "¡ _Caldo Toothcup para el Alma_ : Toothcup Vive!"

 **(2)** Esta pieza fue una mezcla de inspiración dada por el track "Blood of the Dragon", del soundtrack de _Game of Thrones_ , así como de una escena vagamente similar de " _Vikings_ " de la tercera temporada.

 **(3)** Puede considerarse **secuela de mi drabble "Como Volar",** que puedes encontrar como el capítulo número 13 de "Prólogos del Archipiélago Vikingo." **RECOMIENDO ALTAMENTE QUE LO REVISEN PRIMERO, PERO NO ES NECESARIO. NO QUIERO SPOILEAR MÁS, PERO PREPÁRENSE.**

* * *

 **[+]**

" _Se siente como volar. ¿No es eso genial, amigo?"_

-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

 **[+]**

* * *

El cuerpo no era pesado.

Toothless quería llevarlo lo más cerca a los cielos, sin dejar del todo las tierras vikingas. Las raíces que le habían dado a Hiccup su título de vikingo.

Entre más escalaba las áreas montañosas, más densa se volvía la neblina. Los sonidos de otras formas vidas silvestres fueron música lejana para los sentidos del Night Fury. La esencia de otros dragones habitando la zona delató otras presencias cerca de su posición, pero ningún otro dragón se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino.

No era secreto, la solemne jornada en la que su Alfa se miraba envuelto. Humanos y dragones por igual habían evitado a Toothless por días.

"¿ _Te gusta_?" Fue el prime gruñido que el dragón emitió, una vez que encontró un punto lo idealmente alto y remoto.

Ante el suave _suspiro_ que invadió el pecho de Toothless, el Night Fury lo tomó como aquiescencia—Una sensación elusiva, irradiando calor sobrenatural.

La destreza de sus movimientos corporales tuvo a su carga rodando, elegantemente, hacia el musgo del piso. A corta distancia de ellos, un arroyo corría deprisa con agua dulce.

Toothless nunca había compartido el mismo sistema de creencias nórdicas de los demás jinetes de Berk. Dioses de relámpagos, dioses del mar, dioses del fuego—Toothless siempre había creído en _una_ sola persona; en lo que podía tocar, en lo que podía sentir, en lo que pudiera ver y escuchar.

Su religión siempre había estado sitiada en la carne pecosa de su jinete; su fe, sólo había estado fija en los listos planes brotando de aquella cabeza pelirroja. Cualquier noción divina que el dragón tuviera, sólo había estado relacionado con el resplandor de las sonrisas de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Aun así…

" _Justo como lo pediste_." Toothless olfateó la curva ósea de un rostro tapado. " _Ni muy lejos de tu familia, pero aun… aun cerca de los cielos."_

Aunque el cuerpo postrado ante sus patas y hocico, no articuló una respuesta, dentro de Toothless—pulsando en una cavidad más fantasmagórica que lo físico y mortal—la gratitud de su fiel jinete se manifestó, con agridulce aliento espiritual.

Hiccup había pedido no ser quemado, como la costumbre vikinga demandaba.

Antes de proceder con el ritual, Toothless se tomó un momento para reposar su cabeza en el cuerpo.

Inhaló profundamente.

El dolor—la agonía—vino de golpe. La furia, el odio. La enorme, y devastadora, _tristeza_.

La desolación.

La culpa.

" _Si hubiera estado allí_." Fue el gorgoreo roto salido de su garganta. " _Hiccup, te lo dije_."

En esta ocasión, ante el reclamo de Toothless, de su Sál no vino nada. Ni una pizca de respuesta.

Desde el inicio de la misión, el Night Fury había insistido en acompañar a su jinete a aquella maldita isla excluyente de dragones, escogiendo orinar sobre las raras culturas ajenas a Berk. Sin embargo, no había nadie más terco que Toothless, que el mismo Hiccup. El humano había visto su asignación como un reto, una victoria que llenaría su ego de Jefe, más que de estratega. Había sido una orden directa de Hiccup, el de dejar a los dragones lejos de los límites geográficos del nuevo territorio.

Cuando había sido más necesitado, Toothless había llegado demasiado tarde _(¿Qué no siempre es así?_ ). Para cuando había encontrado a su fiel compañero, todo intento de Toothless había sido inútil para regresarle vida a aquel cuerpo frío, tieso con el tiempo, y empapado de sangre.

Ahora, era como si Hiccup realmente se estuviera desvaneciendo, a momentos de que de regresar a la tierra.

Dentro de poco, a Toothless no le quedaría nada de Hiccup. Ni siquiera aquellos efímeros ecos de su alma latiendo junto con la suya, con los que el Alfa se había estado consolando estos últimos momentos.

" _Me abandonaste. Ahora… no habrá consuelo para mí."_

La historia se repetía una vez más. Otro dragón quedaría con el corazón roto.

De la Masacre, no sólo Hiccup había perecido. Toothless no era el único de su clase en profundo luto—pero, empatía del Alfa, no podía ser provocada hacia sus amigos y compatriotas. Estaba ciego y sordomudo al dolor de sus semejantes.

Finalmente, Toothless enterró sus largar uñas en el suelo. Comenzó a cavar.

Entre más profundo cavaron sus garras, más ebullición sufrieron las llamas de su Sál, cruelmente evaporando la presencia de su alma gemela de su mutuo abrazo. Las escamas del Night Fury ardieron, entre más cercano llegaba el tiempo de la despedida. Sus aletas se avivaron con un melancólico color índigo, al momento de jalar de las sogas rodeando el cuerpo del vikingo hacia su futuro destino.

Soltar el cadáver fue fácil. Verlo caer, fue como verse a sí mismo caer.

Todo lo bueno de Toothless, sería enterrado junto con Hiccup.

 _"No. No todo."_

Toothless brincó, al sentir la indudable señal de ser acariciado en la punta de su trompa—justo como en aquel día, en el que su confianza había sido ganada por una criatura flacucha de ojos verdes, y dientes saltones. Aquellas _tres palabras_ rasparon sus hoyuelos—¿Un fantasma diciendo adiós?

Luego, la experiencia se esfumó. Todo con lo que Toothless quedó fue el frio de las gotas de lluvia comenzando a caer, así como con el hueco cortando la mitad de su ser.

Mañana, el mundo ardería en retribución.

Por hoy, _Toothless_ se permitió desaparecer entre musgo, tierra y roca, tan helado como la nieve próxima por caer.

Aquella identidad nunca más volvería a ser utilizada; aquel nombre se trituró hasta ser parte de la niebla. El Night Fury sería algo más, ante el siguiente amanecer. Algo nuevo, mutante de fuerza, dureza, y resignación. Sería un Alfa con nueva vendetta.

Mañana, sangre de dragón se impondría, sobre _corrompida_ moral humana.

* * *

 **[+]**

* * *

 **Nota Final:** ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta del Toothcup? La enriquecedora _**tragedia**_ que se puede explotar de estos dos. Basta mencionar que Furious nos ha dado una dura lección al respecto, ¿ne? Galletas para todos mis friggs, para que no se awiten. Para despedirme, aunque este fic lo uní a la trama de Sáls, no tiene nada que ver con Munr. Fui vaga, a propósito, para que el lector llene los espacios en blanco con sus propias ideas. De ante mano, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
